Of All the Girls to Fall For
by Fangren
Summary: On a pleasant summer afternoon, Sunset invites Twilight out to talk about a few things. But not all things can be said so readily, if at all, and that fact is ever present in Sunset's mind. [SYNCHRONY oneshot 7/9]


**Of All the Girls to Fall For...**

Sunset drummed her fingers on the tabletop, glancing back and forth between the front counter and the window next to the table she was seated at. Nobody of note outside; Mrs. Cake manning the register and Pinkie delivering orders on a fairly average summer afternoon. Sunset checked the time on her phone for the fourteenth time in the past ten minutes, and found yet again that she still had a few minutes left before the time she and Twilight had agreed to meet.

It wasn't that she was impatient, she told herself. It's just that something had been occupying the majority of her thoughts for a few weeks now that she really wanted to talk about.

Or, to be more accurate, _two_ somethings. But Something A was something she couldn't speak to any of her friends about, _especially_ Twilight. Sunset felt there was a certain irony in the fact that her friends, who were meant to be the people you could talk to about anything, were exactly the people she couldn't talk to in this particular instance. There was just too big a risk of loose tongues or misunderstandings or some other horrible awkwardness that made Sunset shudder just trying to imagine.

Besides, even if she _did_ have someone to talk to about it, it didn't mean she'd actually be able to _do_ anything about it. It was plainly obvious that nothing was ever going to come of it, so she could only hope she'd get over it quickly. Or so she repeated to herself, anyway.

Something B, on the other hand, was something she could _only_ talk to Twilight about. Well, her and Princess Twilight, but Sunset had a hunch that _her_ Twilight's vantage point as an outsider to Equestrian magic would be more useful than the Princess' knowledge and talent in that area. Of course, now that she thought about it, there was also a Something _C_ that she really wanted to talk to Princess Twilight about. Though it certainly wouldn't hurt to run it by _her_ Twilight, given how amazingly smart she was.

Sunset was honestly amazed by some of the things Twilight came up with, and she made it seem so _easy_. Granted, a good portion of this perception was probably due to the fact that she'd been living and getting educated in this world her entire life while Sunset had had to learn the whole set of rules for this world from scratch within a rather short span of time in order to actually be able to live here without completely embarrassing herself, but still. As far as Sunset was concerned that didn't even come close to accounting for _all_ of Twilight's brilliance, especially considering that Sunset had managed to quickly close the gaps in her knowledge enough to routinely be at the top of her class at CHS until Twilight had transferred and immediately took the position for her own with minimal effort. And not only was she smart, she-

Sunset shook her head, clearing her thoughts before she became totally lost in them. She checked her phone again and saw that it was almost time, then looked out the window for Twilight. And right on cue a bus pulled up to the corner, and Twilight pushed her way off at a noticeable panic. Sunset smiled lightly as she watched her best friend dash over to the entrance of the shop, pause to adjust her hair and bag, then take a breath and open the door with a smile that said 'What do you mean, I'm _totally_ relaxed!'

Of course, once Twilight had actually stepped into the shop and spotted Sunset watching her from a table along the front wall, her smile became considerably more genuine. And although she was wearing only her standard summer outfit of shorts and a plain blouse, the eagerness of her approach to the point of ignoring everything else struck Sunset as being astonishingly cute. Not that she'd ever admit as such, of course.

"Sorry I'm late," Twilight said, her smile turning awkward again as she slid into the seat across from Sunset. "The buses were a little _busier_ today than usual."

"Hey, no problem," Sunset replied. "You're only like a minute late, it's barely anything."

Twilight sucked in a breath and drew herself up, and Sunset could tell what was coming. She smiled and let it happen. "It might just be a minute, Sunset, but that doesn't mean it doesn't _matter!_ We both agreed on when to meet up, so it falls on both of us to make sure we get there on time. Keeping you waiting, even for a little bit, reflects poorly on me! Plus, if I let myself become lax with my punctuality, it could seriously damage my ability to succeed in the future! I could be late to class! Or! Or! Or late to a really important job interview!"

"Okay, relax, I get it," Sunset said, still smiling as she took Twilight's hands in hers before her friend began to hyperventilate. "Being on time is important to you. But for right now, let's not stress out about it. We've got plenty of _other_ things to talk about."

"R-right, yeah," Twilight said, taking a few deep breaths. "Yeah. Umm..." Sunset raised a brow as Twilight averted her gaze and pressed the tips of her index fingers together. "So. There, uh, there's kiiinda something I've been meaning to ask you about..." She noticed Sunset's puzzled look, and waved her hands in front of her. "N-not that I don't wanna talk about what _you_ wanna talk about! It's just that there's something that's been bothering me lately," she explained, averting her gaze again as she started to make a number of hand gestures that were more for emphasis than anything else, "and I don't know what to do about it. But Spike suggested I talk to my friends, and so I naturally thought of _you_. Is it weird that I'm taking advice from my dog? No? It totally is..." She put her hands on the edge of the table and slumped down a little. "And you're probably annoyed because I'm bringing this up _now_ instead of _earlier_ since you were probably looking forward to talking about...whatever it is _you_ wanted to talk about..." She sighed.

"Twilight," Sunset said.

"Sorry?" came the reply, accompanied by a sheepish smile.

Sunset shook her head, then put her hand on Twilight's. "Hey. Anything you wanna talk about, I'm listening. If it's really bothering you that much, I'd rather we get it out of the way first before discussing anything else." Her thoughts immediately took a turn back towards her own Something A, but she soon forced them back into focus solely on the girl in front of her who was blushing faintly in what Sunset could only assume was some form of embarrassment.

Twilight took a short breath. "Right. So."

"So?" Sunset repeated when Twilight paused a little too long.

Twilight looked to the side, the handful of other patrons paying no attention to them and Pinkie busy delivering a comically large order to another table. Nevertheless, she leaned forward conspiratorially and shielded her mouth from the zero people watching them. Sunset leaned in as well, and Twilight whispered "I'm having second thoughts about Timber!"

Sunset's brow and posture shot up. "Really? Why?" she asked, ignoring the look from Twilight that suggested she'd been a little too loud while her mind raced with reckless abandon towards a particular Something A and how this new information could possibly factor into it. She was about halfway in to arguing that the answer was 'nothing' when she registered that Twilight looked to be struggling to gather her thoughts under the anxiety of being overheard. "I mean," Sunset leaned forward and whispered, "I thought you two got along pretty great."

"We _do_ ," Twilight replied, successfully lured back to whispering down the path of More Information. "I mean, he's a great guy. He's smart, easy to talk to about a variety of subjects, plus he shares my interests in astronomy and, well science in general. He's respectful of my personal space and everything else, and he's...well..."

Sunset looked at her friend's slight blush and ventured a guess. "Cute?"

"Yes. That." Twilight sighed and slumped down, elbows on the table with her right hand on her forehead and her left free to gesticulate. "On paper he's pretty much the ideal boyfriend. But..."

"But?"

"But even with all of that, I don't feel _anything_ for him!" Twilight finished, her whisper high enough to attract the occasional glance. "At least...not anything like what I felt for him back when we first met..."

Again, Sunset struggled to keep her mind from taking that information and racing ahead with it to a conclusion she'd dreamed of for the past several months. She began to regret leaving her geode at her apartment, having decided after camp to not use her empathic magic to poke around in people's heads unless it was important – had to give others their privacy, after all. Even if it meant not being able to get a more...intimate understanding of Twilight's feelings or lack thereof for Timber Spruce.

"I don't know what to do about it," Twilight continued, looking down again with her head in her hands and thus not noticing her friend's expression. "Timber's the first boyfriend I've ever had, and we haven't even been going out for a full month yet! I mean I can't just... _break up_ with him," she said with a light scoff that was quickly consumed by uncertainty. "...right? Of course I can't," she reasoned as an anxious smile formed on her lips. "What would people think? What if it ruins my reputation?" She put a hand on her forehead and waved the other about again. "What if-" she gasped- "what if nobody ever asks me out again because they think I'm fickle?" She sighed and covered her eyes. "Not to mention the fact that just because I'm not in love with him anymore, it doesn't mean I want to hurt him. But on the other hand, I don't wanna trap myself in some kind of...of _loveless_ _relationship!_ "

Sunset just stared at her in disbelief. "Wow...this...uh...this is really bothering you, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Twilight hissed. "Why do you think I wanted to talk to _you_ about it? Out of all my friends _you_ are the only one who has dating experience!"

Once more Sunset's brow shot up, but this time it was more due to being taken aback than anything else. It was true, technically, that she'd dated Flash up until about a year ago and had dated several colts back in Equestria, but those relationships had been nothing more than a way to further her social standing. She knew how to flirt well enough to wrap popular, powerful boys around her fingers (or hooves) and bend them to her will, but she'd never _loved_ any of them. And while she knew very well how the _old_ her would handle something like this, she really didn't want to give Twilight that kind of advice.

The problem, she decided as she looked deep into Twilight's pleading eyes, was that she genuinely wanted to help Twilight but didn't know how. She wasn't even sure how to _say_ she didn't know how. Part of her wanted to just think of something, anything, that sounded good, but...well, honesty was an element of harmony for a reason.

"Sorry, Twilight," Sunset answered. "I really don't think I'm the person you should be asking about this." She felt a pang in her heart as she watched Twilight wilt with disappointment, and so continued. "Look. None of my relationships were exactly what you could call _healthy_ ," she admitted, putting her hands on Twilight's once more. "I got into them for all the wrong reasons, treated my boyfriends like dirt, and then either tossed them aside when I was done with them or got angry when they wised up and dumped me. I don't know _how_ to break up with someone without hurting them."

"Well...maybe I don't _have_ to break up with Timber," Twilight said, pulling her hands back and putting her anxious smile back on. "Maybe if I stay with him, I'll remember why I fell for him in the first place! I mean," she gave a nervous little laugh, "there has to be _some_ reason it happened, right?"

 _Yeah, because you've been a recluse for so long you've never gotten that kind of attention from a boy like Timber before and got overwhelmed by it_ , Sunset thought to herself.

But she bit it back, and took a moment to slowly screw up her face into an uncertain expression as she thought. "Okay," she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but that doesn't sound right. I know I don't have much firsthand experience, but I don't think love is something you can force like that."

"But what else can I do?" Twilight moaned, collapsing face-first onto the table.

"I don't know," Sunset admitted, her face falling. "Isn't there anyone else you can ask for advice? Your mom, or..."

With a sigh Twilight rotated her head so her chin was resting on the table and she was looking straight at Sunset; though she quickly blushed and averted her gaze. "Not my Mom," she said. "She's too excited about the fact that I even _have_ a boyfriend. I don't wanna break her heart by bringing this up. Dad's, well, _Dad_ , and I'm pretty sure my brother has even less experience than _I_ do with this."

Sunset's brow creased as she was struck by the echo of a memory. "Wait, isn't your brother married?"

Twilight snorted. "Married? _Please_. I'm pretty sure he'd have to get a _girlfriend_ first."

"No...no...," Sunset said as she tapped her chin, "I'm sure I remember _something_ about-" Her face lit up with realization and she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I remember now! It's _Princess_ Twilight's brother who's married!"

The human Twilight sat up, a brow raised in confusion. "Wait, the other me's brother is _married? Really?_ "

"Yeah, to _Princess Cadance_ of all ponies," Sunset answered with a joking smile and quick eye-roll. "The other Twilight told me so after she mentioned Cadance and I asked how she was doing." She looked back at twilight with a somewhat sheepish smile. "But I guess that has nothing to do with-"

"Wait, Cadance?" Twilight interrupted. "As in _Dean_ Cadance from Crystal Prep?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's her," Sunset answered, now looking about as confused as her friend. "Or, well, the human version of her anyway. Why?"

Twilight blinked, then brought a finger to her chin and frowned. "Huh. If the relationship between the version of Shining Armor and Cadance in Equestria correlates at all with the relationship between my brother and Dean Cadance, it would explain...a lot, actually. Like why I've seen her and Shining together so much recently. Or why when Shining came over for dinner that time, Cadance came too."

Sunset struggled to hold back a smile, finally resorting to hiding it behind her hand. "Yeah, I'd say they're dating. And I'm a little surprised you didn't notice it before."

" _I'm_ surprised they didn't say anything to me," Twilight said with a frown.

"Well, I'm sure they had their reasons," Sunset told her, resting her hand back on the table. "But look on the bright side. If Dean Cadance is anything like Princess Cadance from Equestria, then she's the _perfect_ person to ask for love advice. Trust me." Granted, Sunset hadn't exactly gotten along with Princess Cadance in the brief time they'd known each other, but Princess Twilight adored her and that was good enough for Sunset.

"Really?" Twilight asked, gripping the edge of the table as she perked up.

"Yup. Can't get any better than the Princess of Love," Sunset said with a smile.

Twilight grinned. "Oh, thank you Sunset, that sounds perfect!" she gushed, suddenly leaning across the table to give her friend a quick hug that left Sunset blushing and flustered. Not that Twilight noticed, immediately breaking contact and launching into another round of explanatory hand gestures as she detailed her new plan. "I'll get in touch with her tonight, tell her about my problem with Timber, and everything will be alright! I _knew_ talking to you about this was the right idea."

"Glad I could help," Sunset said, her smile soft as she basked in Twilight's happiness.

"Hhhhhhhey girls!"

Sunset and Twilight cried out in shock, the latter even flailing her hands and knocking her glasses askew in response to the pink blur's sudden appearance from below their table.

Pinkie just smiled as she looked from one to the other. "So, I was gonna give you girls your privacy since you _obviously_ wanted it even though your whispers _really_ weren't that quiet," she began to rattle off, earning a tinge of color on Twilight's cheeks, "but then I noticed that both of you were smiling, so I thought 'Hey! If they're smiling, that must mean that they're done talking about whatever _Twilight_ looked so upset about!' And then I thought, 'They must be hungry after talking about all that stuff, and they haven't ordered anything yet! I should go take their order!'" Pinkie stopped talking, blinked, and looked at them. They stared back at her. "So what'll it be, girls?" she asked perkily.

Sunset and Twilight shared a quick look. "I'll just have my usual," Sunset answered.

"I..." Twilight began, hesitating as she looked around for a menu that wasn't there. She noticed Pinkie and Sunset's looks and let out a small, awkward laugh before she finally answered. "...guess I'll have what Sunset's having?"

"You got it!" Pinkie replied with her usual pep. "That'll be two strawberry-banana smoothies, coming right up!" She darted away without another word.

The girls looked back at each other, and Sunset raised an eyebrow. "I...kinda panicked and forgot what I usually get," Twilight admitted, hunching her shoulders and fidgeting with her fingers. "She just appeared so suddenly, my brain didn't have a chance to shift gears!"

Sunset laughed into her hand. "Yeah, I know how _that_ feels."

Twilight smiled. "So...now that we've gotten _my_ problem taken care of, what was it that _you_ wanted to talk about?

"Oh, right, that," Sunset said after a moment of staring at her friend's smile. "So, uh, I know this might bring up some bad memories for you," she began with the beginnings of a wince, "but I _think_ it's time the two of us started studying this world's magic again."

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Twilight stiffen in her chair. "That's...that's okay," she began to say, more to herself than to Sunset as she turned her stare toward the table and put a hand on her forehead. "That's fine. Interesting, even!" She laughed nervously. "I've...I've already proven I can handle magic without something going wrong, so-"

"And I was thinking we should rebuild your magic detector, too," Sunset added quickly with the look of someone who was ripping off a bandage.

A sharp gasp came from Twilight as she straightened her back, and inadvertently slammed her hands down on the table. "My...my magic detector?" she repeated, her voice strained and her eyes wide. "My magic detector that I used to _steal_ all your magic and turn into...into _her?_ Oh no, no no no no no..."

She began to hyperventilate, Sunset quickly leaning over to take Twilight's hands in her own. "It's okay, Twilight, it'll all be okay," she told her friend, uncaring of the people beginning to look their way. "You're _stronger_ than you were back then. You know what you're _doing_ now. You won't make the same mistakes again. _I_ won't let you. Our _friends_ won't let you. You can research magic without anything bad happening to or because of you. I _promise_."

"I...I know," Twilight said, wide eyes still not looking at Sunset. "I know. It's just...the detector...and, and the magic stealing, and-"

Sunset hugged her. "I understand, Twilight. But what happened back then won't happen again. I only wanna _detect_ magic, not try to contain it."

"Right...right..." Twilight said, her breath slowing as Sunset let her go. "That's a...completely reasonable and logical suggestion! No...reason why it shouldn't be safe. Hahah...-" her shoulders sagged and her head drooped- "I was freaking out for nothing..."

"Hey, it wasn't nothing," Sunset told her. "Memories like that are hard to fully get rid of. I should know." She smiled slightly, which was met by a similar smile from Twilight.

"Heheh. Right. Sorry."

"And if you don't wanna help me figure out this world's magic, I totally get it," Sunset added.

"Oh no no no," Twilight said quickly, waving her hands in front of her face. "I'd _love_ to research magic with you! Just...in a safe, controlled environment. Or, _more_ safe and controlled, anyway. And with a friend who actually knows what she's doing. I don't wanna let what happened with my _first_ research project keep us from understanding the magic we have. There's just so much we don't know!"

"I know, right?" Sunset leaned forward in growing excitement, her arms resting on the table. "All I've managed to learn by myself is that it doesn't work at _all_ like magic does in Equestria, even though the magic we've been dealing with came from Equestria in the first place. Meanwhile, _you_ managed to build a way to detect it before you even knew what it was!"

Twilight blushed and giggled. "Well, what can I say? I noticed an anomalous energy signature, and did everything I could to track it down. It wasn't _that_ hard."

"Yeah, for _you_ ," Sunset told her. "Seriously, that brain of yours is amazing. Plus, I'm pretty sure your perspective as an outsider to Equestrian magic is _exactly_ what's needed to figure this out. You're gonna be able to see things that I won't."

"Heheh. Well, I'm glad to be of service," Twilight said, her fear swept up in a wave of perky interest. "So, do you have an idea of where you'd like to start?"

Before Sunset could answer her, Pinkie arrived with their drinks. "Enjoy your smoothies, girls!" she told them, setting down a tall and ice-cold glass in front of each. Her grin grew from ear to ear as she watched her friends take their first sips, both quickly expressing their delight in it.

"Mmm, just as great as the first time," Sunset commented.

"Thanks! We _pride_ ourselves on our quality sweets," Pinkie said, briefly adopting an air of professionalism as she stood up straight and saluted. She broke out giggling a moment later. "So, anything else I can get for you?"

Sunset looked at Twilight, who shrugged, then back at Pinkie. "Nah, I think we're good."

"Okie dokie!" Pinkie replied, dashing away back to the front counter.

It was another few sips of her smoothie before Sunset spoke up again. "So, where was I?"

"Explaining where you'd like us to start with our research."

"Right. Well, obviously we should get the magic detector built first," Sunset explained. "If Equestrian magic found its way to Camp Everfree, there's a chance it's gotten to other places as well. It'll be up to us to track it down and figure out a safe way to deal with it."

"Right," Twilight nodded, a pen and notepad already in her hands. She jotted something down, then looked expectantly at Sunset.

"And, well, aside from that," she continued, "I'd like to figure out exactly _how_ the magic here differs from the magic in Equestria. All the tests I've done on the girls have suggested that our magic doesn't obey _any_ known rules from back home."

Twilight looked up, tapping her pen against her chin. "Hmm...yeah, in that case I can see why you'd want to study it. If it's supposed to be the same magic, there should be no reason for it to be behaving differently."

"Exactly!" Sunset exclaimed, unwittingly attracting the attention of a few of the other patrons again. "It doesn't make sense, especially considering how _similar_ the worlds are otherwise." She lowered her arms and crossed them, her face falling into a more thoughtful expression.

"I...take it you're talking about how there's a me in each one?"

"Yeah," Sunset nodded. "You, and the girls, and _so many_ other people. Heck, our Principal and apparently Vice-Principal are both _Princesses_ back in Equestria. There _has_ to be some reason for it."

"Maybe it's just how different dimensions work?" Twilight suggested after another sip of her smoothie.

Sunset gave her a halfhearted shrug. "Maybe. There's still so much we don't know. I mean, does _everyone_ have a counterpart in each world? Or do some people not?" She turned her gaze towards the window – or rather, towards her reflection.

Twilight looked from it to her. "You're wondering if there's another you somewhere in this world, aren't you?"

Sunset sighed, looking away from her reflection and down at her drink. "Can you blame me?" she asked, fiddling with the straw. "I feel so stupid for not even _considering_ the possibility until recently. I mean, it's not like I didn't see the counterparts of Princess Celestia and so many other ponies I used to know when I first came through the portal. I could've made the connection and tried to find my own counterpart. But I guess I just thought I was too _special_ to have one..." Her voice lowered into bitterness, and she let go of her straw without taking a sip.

"Well, look at it this way," Twilight said with a smile that hoped it was cheery as she reached over and took Sunset's hand in her own. "It's never too late to start, right? Trying to find the other you, I mean. And besides," a gentle squeeze caused Sunset's gaze to raise up to Twilight's, "would you have even _wanted_ to find her back then?"

Sunset stared into her eyes for a moment, then closed her eyes and began to laugh. "Honestly? Yeah, but only to prove that _I_ was the superior one. And if she was anything like _I_ was back then, I bet we would've gotten along like a couple wet cats trapped in the same bag."

Twilight put a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like it would end well for anybody. But whoever you were in the past, you're a _wonderful_ person now. I'm sure you'll be fine if you ever meet your counterpart. In fact, I'm _so_ sure of it that I'll even help you find her!"

Once more Twilight clasped Sunset's hands in her own, and Sunset couldn't help but crack a soft smile. "Thanks, Twi. I'd like that."

That was enough to earn a giggle and faint blush from Twilight. "Well, that's what friends are for, right? Plus, we _are_ going to be researching magic together. What's another thing on top of that?"

"Good point. At the very least it'll give us something to do if we get stuck on the magic research."

Twilight nodded, letting go of her friend's hands and turning her attention back to her notepad. "So," she said as she jotted down another note, "we have three goals, and one big research project. Are there any hypotheses you'd like to test out first?"

"Hmm...," Sunset murmured, thoughtfully sipping her smoothie. "I'll have to look over my notes again to see what data I actually collected last fall, but yeah I think I have a few good places to start. I'm thinking we-"

She was interrupted by a sudden ringtone, an embarrassed blush revealing it to be coming from Twilight. "Sorry," she whispered, taking out her smartphone. "I gotta take this...real quick..."

Sunset said nothing, simply looking away and around as Twilight answered the call. "Hi Mom. Yeah, I'm still here. It's going great! ...Uh-huh. Oh! Right, sorry. Yeah. Yeah. Don't worry, I won't- I will, Mom, I promise. ...I know. I know. Don't worry. I'll get right on it, I promise. Okay, I love you, bye!"

She hung up, and sighed. "So..." Sunset asked, looking back at Twilight and letting her word trail off.

"Sorry. That was my Mom. Although I guess you probably guessed that. She reminded me of a few chores she asked me to do that I forgot about."

"I take it you're gonna go take care of them then?"

"Yyyeah. Sorry," Twilight said, lowering her head a little as she smiled sheepishly. "We'll have to continue our planning some other time."

"Hey, no problem!" Sunset said, her own smile radiating comfort and confidence. "This'll give me more time to compose a formal research plan. How about I come over Saturday and we can get started?"

"Saturday?" Twilight replied, sitting up in her seat. "That's- I mean, I'll have to get permission from my parents first, but it should be fine."

"Great! I'll get in touch tonight so we can work out the details."

"I'll look forward to it!" Twilight said brightly as she stood up, packing away her notepad and grabbing what was left of her smoothie. "B-because of the research! And...and the science!" she quickly stammered, a faint blush on her cheeks once again.

Sunset let out a small laugh, standing from her seat with drink in hand as well. "I get it, Twilight. Now go, you don't wanna keep your mom waiting."

"R-right," Twilight replied, turning to scamper towards the exit.

"And don't forget to talk to Cadance!" Sunset called after her, a smile still on her face.

"Right!" Twilight repeated, just before leaving the shop. The door swung shut behind her, ringing the bell hanging over it. In moments the air refilled with conversation, and it was as if she'd never been there at all.

Sunset sighed, sitting back down and propping her head up with one arm. She looked out the window and watched Twilight wait impatiently for the next bus, tapping her toes and checking her phone every few seconds. The bus finally came and whisked her away, leaving Sunset with only a wistful smile on her face.

"Of all the girls to fall for..." she whispered to herself, letting her eyes stare off into space as she reflected on her Something A, the one thing she was certain she'd never be able to talk to Twilight about. After all, how do you talk to a girl about the crush you have on her? Especially when she _obviously_ wouldn't reciprocate, because she _obviously_ only liked boys. Even though her and Timber weren't working out Twilight had still been attracted to him, and despite having different tastes in men Princess Twilight had still fallen hard for Flash – and if the worlds really reflected each other as much as Sunset suspected, then that had to mean the two Twilight's preferences were the same. There's no way _either_ of them would ever fall for _her_.

Which was such a shame that it was, at times, a little annoying. An angry little part of her sorely wished she'd stop feeling all aflutter whenever she saw her Twilight smile, or brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, or get so excited over something that had caught her interest. It was never gonna happen, she knew that, but she just couldn't get over her. They'd connected at the Friendship Games and at Camp Everfree, and they had so many special moments between them that Sunset never wanted to let her feelings go as though that would dishonor what they'd been through.

All she could hope to do was keep her feelings in check, keep protecting that vulnerable girl so much like herself and yet so different, and do what she could to keep her happy. She had no other choice.

She took a nice, long, slurping sip from her smoothie, still staring out the window as imagined scenes of Twilight returning and declaring her love for her played out in her mind.

She honestly couldn't even be mad at Twilight for leaving her to pay for both drinks.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, relieved to see the bus not nearly as crowded as the one that had brought her, sat down in an open window seat. She leaned against it, letting the vibration of the glass as the bus pulled away distract her for a few moments.

The meeting with Sunset hadn't gone exactly as she'd expected, but she knew that was more because she wasn't certain what Sunset wanted to talk about in the first place rather than any false expectation on her part. But overall, it had gone great – she'd gotten help figuring out her relationship with Timber, a few hints about her brother's love life, and although it had dragged up some bad memories she was now set to spend far more time with Sunset Shimmer than she expected when the summer started.

She thought of Sunset again, her smile and the feeling of her hands and how she'd been so understanding, and she felt something _flutter_ deep inside. But that feeling quickly twisted into something sick and guilt-ridden as she remembered just how much she'd hidden from the girl she thought of as her best friend.

But she just couldn't bring herself to tell Sunset that one big reason she was having second thoughts about Timber was that she thought she was starting to crush on someone else entirely. Then Sunset would want to know _who_ , and would ask all sorts of questions that Twilight didn't trust herself not to accidentally answer, and...

Twilight sighed. "Of all the girls to fall for..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Author's Note - Post Script**

Oh gosh, this is my first attempt at writing these two and the ship is really important to me and I just...I really, really hope I did them both justice. And reading this over, I'm definitely having second thoughts on how good this really is, but I'm not sure if that's because of the usual author bias, or because it's just not as good as I think it should be. So, uh, maybe let me know what you thought about everything? Characterization, the details of the talk, anything that comes to mind.

It's probably obvious, but like all my Equestria Girls oneshots this is a prelude to a much bigger story yet to come. But, well, the time for that is not yet nigh...

Anyway, let me know what you thought and make sure to check out my other stories if they catch your interest!

\- Fangren


End file.
